1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of feeder and an image forming system, which are applied to a production print system (hereinafter, referred to as “PP System”).
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent year, the PP system in which large capacity multiple feeders are connected to a color printer, a black/white printer, a copying machine, a multifunction printer thereof or like has been often used in a commercial printing field and/or a printing section in an enterprise. The PP system forms a large number of printed matters including envelopes.
By the way, in the PP system, an attempt to print an illustration of a corporate logo, a corporation name or the like on a plain envelope and then, to execute an image forming job (envelope mode) for printing an address and a destination respectively on the envelope has been made, in order to enable plural species of envelopes to be printed, the feeder corresponding to the plural species of envelopes is desirable for the feeder to be connected to the image forming apparatus.
On the other hand, a demand for the high performance and large capacity feeder has been increased. A feeder having an air section function to enable sheets of paper to float one by one, enable the top sheet of paper to be sucked and enable the sucked sheet of paper to be conveyed to an image forming apparatus has been manufactured.
Regarding the feeder corresponding to the envelope, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-037486 has disclosed a sealing device and method of controlling the same, in which when ejecting the envelope with it being nipped by a pair of rollers, the envelope is ejected by intermittently repeating the driving and stopping the rollers.